D
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 34. Synopsis Diamond starts his training with Riley. After a grueling battle, Riley evaluates Diamond's strengths and weaknesses, and goes to a cave to increase the latter's speed. Diamond struggles, but is reminded of the deadline when the Galactic Bomb will explode. Chapter Plot Diamond comes to Iron Island with Riley, a place offshore from eastern Sinnoh, which can be visited by sailing with the ship from Canalave City. Riley notes this island was mined for minerals and was famous for manufacturing, but now it is open for training. Diamond bids farewell to the captain, and is told Byron often comes here to train, and now Riley is here to train Diamond, too. Riley and his Pokémon take stance to start the training. He asks of Diamond to send all of his Pokémon to battle Lucario. Diamond does so, and has Tru use Razor Leaf, Lax to use Rollout and Don to use Iron Tail. However, the three Pokémon are quickly taken down by Close Combat. Lucario uses Aura Sphere, which deals even more damage to Tru, Lax and Don. Tru retaliates with Wood Hammer, and tries to crush Lucario with all of its weight, and Lax and Don come atop of him, to add the weight as well. Suddenly, a blast from the sky crushes all of Diamond's Pokémon, surprising him. Riley declares his Lucario has won, seeing they should stop as long as Diamond's Pokémon have some health left. Riley explains the last attack was Lucario's Aura Sphere, which it launched to the sky; it just took time for the attack to descend down and hit its target. Riley calls Diamond naive, but admits he did have some good points: his Pokémon are quite defensive, and they didn't bulge at Lucario's Close Combat. He notes all of his Pokémon are slow but tough to beat, and will be even more so when Lax evolves into Snorlax and Shieldon into Bastiodon. He also noticed that Don and Lax hid under Tru's tree to protect themselves from Aura Sphere, and added their weight to Tru, who used Wood Hammer. Riley states that his Lucario has the power to catch aura, which all living beings possess, which enables Lucario to read the opponent's moves. Riley confirms no matter what Diamond did next, Lucario was there to read his moves. He reminds the importance of reading opponent's moves, as well as to counter them. Diamond blushes, while Riley still points out Diamond's Pokémon are slow, and is a great hinderance, and reminds the start of the battle, where his Pokémon missed to attack Lucario. It gives Riley an idea for Diamond to try the course A. The two venture to a cave, where Riley explains there are three floors for Diamond to clear. He needs to go to the stairs on the right to the next floor, following them to the bottom floor. Once there, Riley asks of Diamond to run back to his point immediately after, and needs to repeat this course five times. Riley simply wishes Diamond to clear himself of his weaknesses, and Diamond accepts the task. Riley shows many wild Pokémon, and explains nobody knows from where will they come out. Suddenly, Don is attacked by a Steelix. Don reacts in time to block Steelix's attack, who uses its tail to slam Lax. Riley notices Lax also reacted in time, and Diamond is now thinking how Tru will defeat Steelix. Riley is thinking, and explains in Lake Verity sleeps the Emotion Pokémon. He knows about Team Galactic's plan to blow the lakes up, and asks Diamond when will that day come. Diamond's eyes widen, as Riley asks won't Diamond use this special training to stop the enemy, and protect the Legendary Pokémon. Diamond mutters that'll happen next Saturday. Riley calculates three days for Diamond to reach Lake Verity, and states there's no time to lose: Diamond has to give everything he's got. Debuts Pokémon *Bastiodon (fantasy) Move *Close Combat *Aura Sphere *Wood Hammer Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 34 chapters